staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
24 Marca 2008
thumb|left|95px 05:35 Był taki dzień - 24 marca; felieton 05:37 Irena do domu; komedia kraj prod.Polska (1955) 07:10 Mokra bajeczka; film animowany 07:35 Kurczak Mały (Chicken Little); film animowany kraj prod.USA (2005) 08:55 Budzik - Śmigus - dyngus 09:25 Pełzaki w Paryżu (Rugrats in Paris); film animowany kraj prod.USA (2000) 10:50 Ranczo - odc. 29 - W kleszczach terroryzmu - txt str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP 11:40 Weneckie Qui Pro Quo (Blame it on the Bellboy) - txt str.777; komedia kraj prod.Wielka Brytania, USA (1992) 13:00 Antybaśnie dla dorosłych 2 13:25 Sąsiedzi - Przysługa za przysługę; serial komediowy TVP 13:55 Szkoda gadać - odc. 27; program rozrywkowy 14:30 Flintstonowie: Niech żyje Rock Vegas! (The Flintstones in Viva Rock Vegas) - txt str.777; komedia kraj prod.USA (2000) 16:05 Śmiechu warte - odc. 619; program rozrywkowy 16:30 Plebania - odc. 1049; telenowela TVP 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Jaka to melodia? - wydanie specjalne - 32; teleturniej 18:05 Klan - odc. 1438 - txt str.777; telenowela TVP 18:30 Mistrzostwa Europy w pływaniu - Eindhoven (Eindhoven); transmisja kraj prod.Holandia (2008) 19:00 Wieczorynka - Miś Fantazy - Niebieski miś, odc. 1; serial animowany 19:10 Wieczorynka - Śmigus dyngus / Kukułka; teledysk 19:14 Świnka Peppa - Nowy samochód, odc. 23 (The new car, ep. 23); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2004) 19:15 Wieczorynka - Sąsiedzi - Pisanka 42 (Velikanocni vajicko); serial animowany kraj prod.CZECHY (2003) 19:30 Wiadomości 19:50 Sport 19:55 Mistrzostwa Europy w pływaniu - Eindhoven - kronika; transmisja 20:05 Pogoda 20:15 Rycerze z Szanghaju (Shanghai Knights) - txt str.777; film fabularny kraj prod.USA (2003) 22:15 Obserwator (Watcher, The) - txt str.777; film sensacyjny kraj prod.USA (2000) 24:00 Wielki Szu; film sensacyjny kraj prod.Polska (1982) 01:35 A teraz coś z zupełnie innej beczki (And now for something completely different); komedia kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1971) 03:05 Był taki dzień - 24 marca; felieton 03:10 Zakończenie dnia thumb|left|95px 05:55 Złotopolscy - odc. 938 Co śni się kobietom; telenowela TVP kraj prod.Polska (2008) 06:25 Dwójka Dzieciom - Nowe Przygody Robin Hooda (New Adventures Of Robin Hood); film animowany kraj prod.USA (2004) 07:20 Dla niesłyszących - Na dobre i na złe - odc. 325 Przekleństwo Touerette'a; serial TVP kraj prod.Polska (2008) 08:15 Księga dżungli 2 (Second Jungle Book: Mowgli and Baloo) - txt str.777; film przygodowy kraj prod.USA (1997) 09:45 Tańcząca z rekinami (Shark therapy); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2006) 10:20 Wielki skok Gangu Olsena (Olsen - Bandens store kup) 93'; komedia kraj prod.Dania (1972) 12:05 Gwiazdy w południe - Czterej muszkieterowie (The Four Musketeers); film fabularny kraj prod.Panama, Hiszpania (1974) 14:00 Familiada - odc. 1500 - txt str.777; teleturniej 14:30 Złotopolscy - odc. 939 Wszystko przez pedicure; telenowela TVP kraj prod.Polska (2008) 15:10 Duże dzieci - (91); talk-show 16:15 Babe: świnka w mieście (Babe: Pig in the City) - txt str.777; film fabularny kraj prod.Australia (1998) 18:00 Program lokalny 18:30 Panorama 18:50 Sport Telegram 18:55 Pogoda 19:05 Rodzina Trendych - (3) ; widowisko 20:00 M jak miłość - odc. 569; serial TVP kraj prod.Polska (2008) 20:50 Kulisy serialu "M jak miłość" - odc. 326 21:00 Joe Black (Meet Joe Black); film fabularny kraj prod.USA (1998) 24:00 Panorama 00:15 Córka mafii (Montana); film sensacyjny kraj prod.USA (1998) 01:50 Zakończenie programu thumb|left|95px 06:50 Stacja Milówka /1/; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:45 O Marcie, która jest Polką; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 08:15 Siedem życzeń - odc. 1/7* - Rademenes; serial TVP; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:05 Przygody Błękitnego Rycerzyka; film animowany; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:35 Budzik - Śmigus - dyngus; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:00 Zawód: Prymas Polski; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:55 Plebania - odc. 1045; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:15 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:30 Klan - odc. 1427; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:55 Bzik kulturalny; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:20 M jak miłość - odc. 550; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:05 Fałszerze. Powrót sfory - odc. 12/14; serial sensacyjny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:50 Wielkanoc w Beskidach; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:10 A gdyby tak się stało; film dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:50 Romantyk we włoskich butach; reportaż; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 16:05 Stacja Milówka / 2; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO 17:15 Pejzaże dzieciństwa - Ryszard Kapuściński; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:30 Dzika Polska - Między nami jajami; serial dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:55 Szkoda gadać - odc. 27; program rozrywkowy; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:25 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:35 Plebania - odc. 1045; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:00 Dobranocka - Kocia Wielkanoc; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 19:50 Sport; STEREO 20:05 Pogoda; STEREO 20:10 Klan - odc. 1427; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:35 Fanfan Tulipan (Fanfan La Tulipe); komedia kraj prod.Francja (2003); reż.:Gerard Krawczyk; wyk.:Vincent Perez, Penelope Cruz, Didier Bourdon; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:10 Gwiazdy na Święta - Zb.Żmudzki,M.Skrobecki i A.Wyrwas - "Nasi w Hollywood" (Piotruś i wilk ); STEREO 22:20 Nasi w Hollywood. Komputerowa Magia Ekranu; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:20 Bzik kulturalny; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:45 Śniadanie na podwieczorek; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:40 Plebania - odc. 1045; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:00 Dobranocka za oceanem - Kocia Wielkanoc; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 01:50 Sport; STEREO 01:55 Klan - odc. 1427; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:20 Fanfan Tulipan (Fanfan La Tulipe); komedia kraj prod.Francja (2003); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:55 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:10 Gwiazdy na Święta - Zb.Żmudzki, M.Skrobecki i A.Wyrwas - "Nasi w Hollywood" (Piotruś i wilk); STEREO 04:20 Nasi w Hollywood. Komputerowa Magia Ekranu; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:20 Dzika Polska - Między nami jajami; serial dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:45 Polska z bocznej drogi - Wielickie pisanki są słone; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:00 Zakończenie dnia thumb|left|95px 05.00 Music Spot 05.30 Wstawaj! Gramy! - muz. 05.45 Sonic X (60) - serial anim., Fr./Hol./Jap./Tajwan/USA/WIk. Brytania 06.15 Czarodziejki (34) - seria! animowany, USA 06.45 Piotruś Pan i piraci (7) - serial animowany, USA 07.15 Gadżet i Gadżetinis (30) - serial animowany, Kanada 07.45 Karolek i przyjaciele - film animowany, Francja 2004 09.10 Przygody Kubusia Puchatka - film animowany, USA 1977 10.40 Koncert wielkanocny Piotra Rubika 11.40 Magia bez tajemnic - roz. 12.45 Zagubieni w San Francisco - film familijny, USA 1996, reż. David R. Ellis, wyk. Robert Hays, Veronica Lauren, Kevin Chevalia, Kim Greist 14.45 Małpiszon - komedia, USA 2001, reż. Henry Selick, wyk. Brendan Fraser, Bridget Fonda, Rose McGowan, Whoopi Goldberg 16.45 I kto to mówi 3 - komedia, USA 1993, reż. Tom Ropelewski, wyk. John Travolta, Kirstie Alley, David Gallanger 18.50 Wydarzenia 19.10 Sport 19.15 Prognoza pogody 19.25 Stuart Malutki - film familijny, Niemcy/USA 1999, reż. Rob Minkoff, wyk. Michael J. Fox, Geena Davis, Hugh Laurie, Jonathan Lipnicki 21.00 MEGAHIT: Bardzo długa podróż poślubna - komedia, USA 2005, reż. John Schultz, wyk. Cedric the Entertainer, Mike Epps, Regina Hall, Gabrielle Union 22.00 Studio LOTTO 22.55 Misja specjalna - thriller, USA 1997, reż. Christian Duguay, wyk. Aidan Quinn, Donald Sutherland, Ben Kingsley, Claudia Ferri 01.35 Daleko od noszy - serial komediowy, Polska, reż. Krzysztof Jaroszyński, wyk. Hanna Śleszyńska, Krzysztof Kowalewski, Paweł Wawrzecki 02.00 Miasto zwycięzców 03.00 Nocne randki thumb|left|95px 5:30 Uwaga! 5:50 Telesklep 6:50 Taniec z gwiazdami 8:30 Dzień dobry TVN 10:55 K-9: Prywatny detektyw 12:50 Ostatni smok 14:55 Harry Potter i więzień Azkabanu 18:00 Milionerzy 19:00 Fakty 19:25 Sport 19:35 Pogoda 19:45 Uwaga! 20:00 Madagaskar 21:45 Szymon Majewski Show 22:50 Komora 1:10 Chodź ze mną 3:00 Uwaga! 3:20 Nic straconego thumb|left|95px 06:00 OBIEŻYŚWIAT odc. 9 Kreta i Cypr 07:00 odc. 1 Jak było na początku 09:00 Puls Kultury 09:30 Telemarkety 09:45 Telemarkety 10:00 Niedzielnik 11:00 Telemarkety 11:15 Telemarkety 11:30 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda odc. 206 12:00 Władca zwierząt odc. 8 13:00 odc. 2 Jak było na początku 15:00 Stalowy gigant 17:00 Rumpelstiltskin 19:00 Tylko Ty 19:30 Puls Raport 20:00 Kiedy mężczyzna kocha kobietę 22:00 Puls Raport 22:35 MORTAL SINS odc. 1 Grzech śmiertelny 00:30 odc. 2 Jak było na początku 02:00 Puls Raport 02:30 Puls Kultury 03:00 Reporterzy 03:30 Władca zwierząt odc. 8 04:30 Puls Kultury thumb|left|95px 06:38 Pielgrzymka do Santiago de Compostela (Burt Wolf travels & traditions - The Road to Santiago De Compostela); film dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (2005); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:30 Serwis info; STEREO 07:42 Pogoda; STEREO 07:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 08:30 Serwis info; STEREO 08:42 Pogoda; STEREO 08:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 09:00 Reportaże z prawdziwego zdarzenia - Wielkanoc po Wileńsku; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:30 Serwis info; STEREO 09:35 Pogoda; STEREO 09:37 Niebieski scenariusz; film dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:30 Serwis info; STEREO 10:46 Pogoda; STEREO 10:49 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 10:54 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:02 Reportaże z prawdziwego zdarzenia - Ordonka - zapomniana historia; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:22 Zamyślenia nie tylko dla pobożnych - Richard O'Connell - Poniedziałek Wielkanocny; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:30 Serwis info; STEREO 11:46 Pogoda; STEREO 11:50 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 12:00 Reportaże z prawdziwego zdarzenia - Międzyczas; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:18 Zamyślenia nie tylko dla pobożnych - Richard O'Connell - Poniedziałek Wielkanocny; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:23 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:30 Serwis info; STEREO 12:38 Pogoda; STEREO 12:41 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 12:46 Cała naprzód; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:02 Reportaż TVP INFO - Flisackie korzenie; STEREO 13:30 Serwis info; STEREO 13:44 Pogoda; STEREO 13:48 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 13:54 Zamyślenia nie tylko dla pobożnych - Richard O'Connell - Poniedziałek Wielkanocny; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:00 Światowiec; magazyn turystyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:25 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:30 Serwis info; STEREO 14:53 Pogoda; STEREO 14:56 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 15:03 Zamyślenia nie tylko dla pobożnych - Richard O'Connell - Poniedziałek Wielkanocny; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:12 Raport z Polski; STEREO 15:30 Serwis info; STEREO 15:54 Pogoda; STEREO 15:56 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 16:02 Zamyślenia nie tylko dla pobożnych - Richard O'Connell - Poniedziałek Wielkanocny; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:10 Rozmowa dnia; STEREO 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis info; STEREO 16:43 Pogoda; STEREO 16:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 17:15 ... nie ma takich ludzi dzisiaj... Irena Anders; wywiad; STEREO 17:30 Serwis info; STEREO 17:51 Pogoda; STEREO 17:56 Zamyślenia nie tylko dla pobożnych - Richard O'Connell - Poniedziałek Wielkanocny; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:00 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 20:01 Stefan Norblin; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:00 Pogoda; STEREO 21:05 Telekurier - Bliżej Ciebie; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:30 Serwis info; STEREO 21:42 Pogoda; STEREO 21:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 22:30 Serwis info; STEREO 22:52 Pogoda; STEREO 22:56 Zamyślenia nie tylko dla pobożnych - Richard O'Connell - Poniedziałek Wielkanocny; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:02 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 23:34 Shanghai Quartet na Wielkanocnym Festiwalu Ludwiga van Beethovena 2008; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:09 Kraina Świętego Patryka (Burt Wolf Travels&Traditions. Dublin, Ireland and the land of St. Patrick); film dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (2004); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:59 Serwis info; STEREO 02:18 Pogoda; STEREO 02:22 Zakończenie dnia thumb|left|95px 05.40 Sztukateria - pr. kulturalny 06.05 Wielkie Happy Hour - program rozr. 06.55 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 08.00 Gram.tv 08.30 Madeline - komedia, Francja/USA 1998, reż. Daisy von Scherler Mayer, wyk. Hatty Jones, Ben Daniels 10.20 Big Brother 5: Omnibus 11.20 Big Brother 5: Ring - reality show 12.20 Big Brother 5: Ring - wyniki 13.20 Brit Awards 2008 15.25 Pan 3000 - komedia, USA 2004, reż. Charles Stone III 17.30 Big Brother 5: Prosto z domu 18.00 Człowiek, który wiedział za mało - komedia kryminalna, USA 1997, reż. Jon Amiel, wyk. Bill Murray 20.00 Włatcy móch (43): Krfawy wtorek - serial animowany dla dorosłych, reż. Bartek Kędzierski 20.30 Big Brother 5 - reality show 21.30 Faceci w butach - komediodramat, Australia/USA 2000, reż. Dein Perry, wyk. Adam Garcia, Sophie Lee, Sam Worthington 23.25 Big Brother 5 - reality show 23.55 Brit Awards 2008 02.00 Wydarzenia, Sport, Prognoza pogody 02.35 Big Brother 5 - reality show 03.25 Big Brother 5: Prosto z domu 03.50 Big Brother 5: Extra - reality show 04.15 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 05.05 Drogówka - mag. policyjny 05.30 Zakończenie programu thumb|left|95px 06.00 Amerykański chopper: Motocykl dla gwiazdy - serial dokumentalny 08.00 Prawda czy fałsz - pogromcy mitów: Walka z ziemskim przyciąganiem - serial dokumentalny 09.00 Auto dla każdego: Złośliwa ekologia - serial dokumentalny 10.00 Pogromcy mitów - spotkanie z reklamami - serial dokumentalny 12.00 Amerykański chopper: Motocykl dla gwiazdy - serial dokumentalny 14.00 Narodziny ścigacza - serial dokumentalny 16.00 Superludzie - serial dokumentalny 18.00 Amerykański hot-rod: Truck '36 (1) - serial dokumentalny 19.00 Prawda czy fałsz - pogromcy mitów: Walka z ziemskim przyciąganiem - serial dokumentalny 20.00 Jak to jest zrobione? (8) 20.30 Jak to jest zrobione? (60) 21.00 Lockerbie - szlakiem terroru 22.00 Zamach w Moskwie - serial dokumentalny 23.00 poTURBOwani (2) - serial dokumentalny 00.00 Ray Mears i sztuka przetrwania w dziczy: Podróż w kanu - serial dokumentalny 01.00 Z akt FBI: Nie ma kryjówki 02.00 Winny czy niewinny? (17) 03.00 Auto dla każdego: Wyścig mustangów 04.00 Strefa śmierci: Irak - bitwa o Nadżaf 05.00 Misja nie-zbędna (1) thumb|left|95px 07:05 Sportowa niedziela; STEREO 07:35 Gwiazdy w Miami - żeglarski Puchar Świata; reportaż; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:05 Narciarstwo dowolne - Puchar Świata - Moskwa (skoki) (Puchar Świata - Moskwa (skoki)) kraj prod.USA (2008); STEREO 09:00 Złote transmisje - MŚ w pn. 2002 - Polska - USA; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:55 Ceremonia zapalenia znicza olimpijskiego w Olimpii (Ceremonia zapalenia znicza olimpijskiego w Olimpii) kraj prod.Grecja (2008); STEREO 12:15 Wyścigi Superbike - GP Australii; STEREO 12:45 Magazyn boksu zawodowego - KO TV (KO TV); magazyn kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:10 EUROexpress; magazyn; STEREO 13:20 Narciarstwo dowolne - Puchar Świata - MARIENBAD (muldy) (Puchar Świata - MARIENBAD (muldy)) kraj prod.USA (2008); STEREO 14:15 W sportowym stylu; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:45 Hokej na lodzie - PLH: Cracovia - GKS Tychy; STEREO 17:30 Pełnosprawni; magazyn dla niepełnosprawnych; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:00 Mistrzostwa Europy w pływaniu - Eindhoven (Eindhoven); transmisja kraj prod.Holandia (2008); STEREO 20:05 MŚ w łyżwiarstwie figurowym - Goeteborg (Gala) (.) kraj prod.Szwecja (2008); STEREO 22:00 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 22:30 Magazyn bokserski - KO TV Classics (KO TV Classics); magazyn kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:25 Wyścigi Superbike - GP Kataru; STEREO 23:50 Wyścigi Superbike - GP Australii; STEREO 00:20 Zakończenie dnia thumb|left|95px 06:38 Pielgrzymka do Santiago de Compostela (Burt Wolf travels & traditions - The Road to Santiago De Compostela); film dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (2005); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:30 Serwis info; STEREO 07:42 Pogoda; STEREO 07:46 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski godz.; STEREO 07:53 Pogoda dla Warszawy i Mazowsza; STEREO 07:54 Żywot Franciszka, czyli osioł i pół; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:30 Serwis info; STEREO 08:42 Pogoda; STEREO 08:46 Kronika Warszawska - odc. 245(22.0; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:00 Reportaże z prawdziwego zdarzenia - Wielkanoc po Wileńsku; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:30 Serwis info; STEREO 09:35 Pogoda; STEREO 09:37 Niebieski scenariusz; film dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:30 Serwis info; STEREO 10:46 Pogoda; STEREO 10:49 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 10:54 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:02 Reportaże z prawdziwego zdarzenia - Ordonka - zapomniana historia; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:22 Zamyślenia nie tylko dla pobożnych - Richard O'Connell - Poniedziałek Wielkanocny; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:30 Serwis info; STEREO 11:46 Pogoda; STEREO 11:50 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 12:00 Reportaże z prawdziwego zdarzenia - Międzyczas; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:18 Zamyślenia nie tylko dla pobożnych - Richard O'Connell - Poniedziałek Wielkanocny; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:23 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:30 Serwis info; STEREO 12:38 Pogoda; STEREO 12:41 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 12:46 Cała naprzód; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:02 Reportaż TVP INFO - Flisackie korzenie; STEREO 13:30 Serwis info; STEREO 13:44 Pogoda; STEREO 13:48 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 13:54 Zamyślenia nie tylko dla pobożnych - Richard O'Connell - Poniedziałek Wielkanocny; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:00 Światowiec; magazyn turystyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:25 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:30 Serwis info; STEREO 14:53 Pogoda; STEREO 14:56 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 15:03 Zamyślenia nie tylko dla pobożnych - Richard O'Connell - Poniedziałek Wielkanocny; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:11 Raport z Polski; STEREO 15:30 Serwis info; STEREO 15:54 Pogoda; STEREO 15:56 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 16:02 Zamyślenia nie tylko dla pobożnych - Richard O'Connell - Poniedziałek Wielkanocny; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:10 Rozmowa dnia; STEREO 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis info; STEREO 16:43 Pogoda; STEREO 16:46 Wiadomości Kuriera; STEREO 16:50 Pogoda dla Warszawy i Mazowsza; STEREO 16:52 Wywiad Kuriera - Wywiad z bpem Radomia - Zygmuntem Zimowskim; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 17:15 ... nie ma takich ludzi dzisiaj... Irena Anders; wywiad; STEREO 17:30 Serwis info; STEREO 17:51 Pogoda; STEREO 17:54 Zamyślenia nie tylko dla pobożnych - Richard O'Connell - Poniedziałek Wielkanocny; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:02 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski godz.; STEREO 18:10 Raport na gorąco; STEREO 18:13 Pogoda dla Warszawy i Mazowsza; STEREO 18:14 Kurier Mazowiecki; STEREO 18:21 Wiadomości sportowe - 24.03.2008 -; STEREO 18:27 Mój pies i inne zwierzaki; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:39 Obywatel poeta - Zbigniew Herbert; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:01 Stefan Norblin; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:00 Pogoda; STEREO 21:05 Telekurier - Bliżej Ciebie; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:30 Serwis info; STEREO 21:42 Pogoda; STEREO 21:47 Kurier Warszawy i Mazowsza; STEREO 21:52 Raport na gorąco; STEREO 21:54 Wiadomości sportowe - 24.03.2008 -; STEREO 21:57 Wywiad dnia 24.03.08 - Wywiad z bpem Radomia - Zygmuntem Zimowskim; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 22:12 Pogoda dla Warszawy i Mazowsza; STEREO 22:14 RATOWNICY; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:30 Serwis info; STEREO 22:52 Pogoda; STEREO 22:56 Zamyślenia nie tylko dla pobożnych - Richard O'Connell - Poniedziałek Wielkanocny; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:02 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 23:34 Shanghai Quartet na Wielkanocnym Festiwalu Ludwiga van Beethovena 2008; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:07 Kraina Świętego Patryka (Burt Wolf Travels&Traditions. Dublin, Ireland and the land of St. Patrick); film dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (2004); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:57 Serwis info; STEREO 02:16 Pogoda; STEREO 02:20 Zakończenie dnia Hallmark Channel 6:00 Mąż na jeden weekend 8:00 U kresu drogi 10:00 Potyczki Amy: Wilkołaki z Hartford (15) 11:00 Córki McLeoda: Prawda boli (2) 12:00 Powrót do tajemniczego ogrodu 14:00 Potyczki Amy: Wilkołaki z Hartford (15) 15:00 U kresu drogi 17:00 Córki McLeoda: Pocałunek śmierci (3) 18:00 Doktor Martin 19:00 Doktor Martin 20:00 Sprawy inspektora Morse'a: Grzechy ojców (2) 22:00 Morderstwa w Midsomer: Śmiertelna solówka (4) 0:00 Sprawy inspektora Morse'a: Tajemnica parkingu (4) 2:00 Pies Baskerville'ów 4:00 Mąż na jeden weekend Ale Kino! 8:00 ostatni seans: Poirot: Zerwane zaręczyny 9:45 Stowarzyszenie Umarłych Poetów 12:00 Monsunowe wesele 14:00 Ści(ą)gany 15:35 Duński poeta 16:00 Czekolada 18:10 Sześć dni, siedem nocy 20:00 Najdłuższy dzień 23:05 ostatni seans: Palmetto 1:05 The Good Girl 2:35 Mroczne opowieści 4:00 Zakończenie programu Animal Planet 6:00 Dorastanie...: Czarna pantera 7:00 Na ratunek przyrodzie (8) 7:30 Na ratunek przyrodzie (2) 8:00 Najzabawniejsze zwierzęta świata (5) 8:30 Najzabawniejsze zwierzęta świata (6) 9:00 Dorastanie...: Mors 10:00 Dorastanie łosia 11:00 Na pomoc zwierzętom (23) 11:30 Na ratunek przyrodzie (3) 12:00 Dziwaczne stworzenia: Ludzka ryba 13:00 Dziwaczne stworzenia: Prawdziwy gremlin 14:00 Dziwaczne stworzenia: Potwór z bagien 15:00 Dziwaczne stworzenia: Diabeł błotny 16:00 Dziwaczne stworzenia: Niewidzialna jaszczurka 17:00 Dziwaczne stworzenia: Ryba Frankenstein 18:00 Dziwaczne stworzenia: Nocny prześladowca 19:00 Dziwaczne stworzenia: Ośmiornica imitatorka 20:00 Małpie życie (5) 20:30 Małpie życie (6) 21:00 Początkujący weterynarze: Od myszy po lwa 21:30 Początkujący weterynarze: Intensywna praktyka 22:00 Na posterunku: Ciepły dom 23:00 Na pomoc zwierzętom (36) 23:30 Najzabawniejsze zwierzęta świata (16) 0:00 Najzabawniejsze zwierzęta świata (19) 0:30 Najzabawniejsze zwierzęta świata (20) 1:00 Dziwaczne stworzenia: Ośmiornica imitatorka 2:00 Małpie życie (5) 2:30 Małpie życie (6) 3:00 Początkujący weterynarze: Od myszy po lwa 3:30 Początkujący weterynarze: Intensywna praktyka 4:00 Na posterunku: Ciepły dom 5:00 Na pomoc zwierzętom (36) 5:30 Najzabawniejsze zwierzęta świata (16) AXN 6:00 Tropem zbrodni 2 (14) 7:00 Zaginiony świat 3 (4) 8:00 Babski oddział (4) 9:00 Szczury wodne (149) 10:00 Wydział zabójstw Baltimore 4 (14) 11:00 Zaginiony świat 3 (4) 12:00 Tropem zbrodni 2 (14) 13:00 Szczury wodne (149) 14:00 Co za pech! (1) 14:30 Rycerz króla Artura 17:00 Szczury wodne (150) 18:00 Tropem zbrodni 2 (15) 19:00 Wydział zabójstw Baltimore 4 (15) 20:00 Babski oddział (5) 21:00 Wydział spraw zamkniętych 7 (3) 22:00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Nowego Jorku 3 (6) 23:00 Dr House (16/22) 0:00 Jerry Maguire 2:40 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Nowego Jorku 3 (7) 3:40 Wydział spraw zamkniętych 7 (3) BBC Entertainment 6:00 Doktor Who (2) 6:55 Londyn - scena klubowa 7:25 Życie w Hollyoaks (50) 7:50 Dalziel i Pascoe (6) 8:45 Derren Brown 9:15 Prawdziwe przekręty (7) 9:40 Londyn - scena klubowa 10:10 Życie w Hollyoaks (50) 10:35 Doktor Who (2) 11:25 Dalziel i Pascoe (6) 12:25 Allo, Allo (1) 13:00 Allo, Allo (2) 13:35 Absolutnie fantastyczne (3) 14:10 Absolutnie fantastyczne (4) 14:45 Czerwony Karzeł (4) 15:20 Dalziel i Pascoe (7) 16:20 Londyn - scena klubowa 16:50 Życie w Hollyoaks (51) 17:20 Doktor Who (3) 18:10 Prawdziwe przekręty (7) 18:40 Derren Brown 19:10 Pastor na obcasach (2) 19:45 Historie wielkich gwiazd (3) 20:20 Historie wielkich gwiazd (4) 21:00 Szkoła na Waterloo Road (8) 22:00 Szkoła na Waterloo Road (9) 23:00 Historie wielkich gwiazd (3) 23:40 Historie wielkich gwiazd (4) 0:15 Absolutnie fantastyczne (4) 0:50 Szkoła na Waterloo Road (8) 1:45 Szkoła na Waterloo Road (9) 2:40 Życie w Hollyoaks (51) 3:05 Czerwony Karzeł (4) 3:40 Szkoła na Waterloo Road (8) 4:35 Szkoła na Waterloo Road (9) 5:30 Prawdziwe przekręty (7) BBC Lifestyle 6:00 Mistrz kuchni - wielki konkurs (33) 6:35 Forsa na strychu (1) 7:00 Forsa na strychu (6) 7:25 Mistrz kuchni - wielki konkurs (33) 8:00 Rhodes w Indiach (5) 8:55 Forsa na strychu (16) 9:20 Wielkie sprzątanie (10) 9:45 Randka doskonała (5) 10:35 Forsa na strychu (1) 11:00 Forsa na strychu (6) 11:25 Mistrz kuchni - wielki konkurs (16) 12:05 Forsa na strychu (1) 12:30 Forsa na strychu (16) 13:00 Wielkie sprzątanie (10) 13:30 Randka doskonała (5) 14:30 Rhodes w Indiach (5) 15:30 Forsa na strychu (6) 15:55 Wielkie sprzątanie (1) 16:20 Mistrz kuchni - wielki konkurs (33) 17:00 Słodki James (6) 17:30 Oz i James - przygoda z winem (1) 18:00 Colin i Justin - wszystko dla domu (7) 19:00 Jak się nie ubierać (4) 20:00 Słodki James (6) 20:30 Oz i James - przygoda z winem (1) 21:00 Colin i Justin - wszystko dla domu (7) 22:00 Jak się nie ubierać (4) 23:00 Forsa na strychu (6) 23:30 Forsa na strychu (1) 0:00 Mistrz kuchni - wielki konkurs (33) 0:35 Słodki James (6) 1:00 Oz i James - przygoda z winem (1) 1:30 Colin i Justin - wszystko dla domu (7) 2:20 Jak się nie ubierać (4) 3:15 Forsa na strychu (6) 3:40 Forsa na strychu (1) 4:05 Mistrz kuchni - wielki konkurs (33) 4:40 Forsa na strychu (6) 5:05 Jak się nie ubierać (4) Canal + 7:10 Łapu-capu 7:20 Nie przegap 7:30 Simpsonowie 8 (15) 8:00 Artur i Minimki 9:40 Łapu-capu extra 10:10 Brice de Nice - nicejski ślizg 11:50 Robbie Williams - A Close Encounter 13:25 Układ idealny 15:00 Mission: Impossible 3 17:10 Ikonoklaści 3: Ford i Koons 18:00 Dobry rok 20:00 Łapu-capu 20:10 Simpsonowie 8 (16) 20:35 Nie przegap 20:45 Łapu-capu 20:50 Minisport+ 21:00 Premiera: Most do Terabithii 22:45 Premiera: Marc Jacobs i Louis Vuitton 23:50 Życie na podsłuchu 2:10 Hannibal. Po drugiej stronie maski 4:15 To pozostaje 5:10 Rok spokojnego słońca 6:55 Zakończenie programu Canal + Film 7:00 Neil Young - Złote serce 8:45 Holiday 11:00 Wojownicze żółwie ninja 12:25 Dlaczego nie! 14:10 Nacho Libre 15:55 Ryś 18:15 Królowa 20:00 Technika w przyrodzie (3-ost.) 21:00 Testosteron 23:00 Most do Terabithii 0:40 Bezmiar sprawiedliwości 2:45 Prognoza na życie 4:25 Oby do wiosny 6:00 Zakończenie programu Canal + Sport 7:00 Sport+ (1) 7:55 Piłka nożna: Liga francuska 10:00 Sport+ (2) 11:30 Piłka nożna: Liga angielska 13:30 Nie przegap 13:45 Koszykówka mężczyzn: NBA 16:00 Nie przegap 16:10 Piłka nożna: Klub kibica 18:00 Piłka nożna: Gol+Gol 19:00 Piłka nożna: Klub kibica 20:50 Piłka nożna: Klub kibica 22:40 Piłka nożna: Liga angielska 0:40 Piłka nożna: Gol+Gol 1:40 Piłka nożna: Klub kibica 3:30 Życie ukryte w słowach 5:30 Ciekawski George Cartoon Network 6:00 Zwariowane melodie 6:35 Laboratorium Dextera 7:00 Dom dla zmyślonych przyjaciół pani Foster 7:25 Ben 10 7:50 Robotboy 8:15 Ed, Edd i Eddy 8:40 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie 9:05 Bliźniaki Cramp 9:30 Dom dla zmyślonych przyjaciół pani Foster 9:55 Baranek Shaun 10:15 Bernard 10:30 Ufolągi 10:55 Tom i Jerry 11:20 Scooby-Doo 11:45 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie 12:10 Atomówki 12:35 Laboratorium Dextera 13:00 Harcerz Lazlo 13:25 Johnny Bravo 13:50 Ed, Edd i Eddy 14:15 Bliźniaki Cramp 14:40 Atomówki 15:05 Wiewiórek 15:30 Dom dla zmyślonych przyjaciół pani Foster 15:55 Bernard 16:00 Fantastyczna czwórka 16:25 Johnny Test 16:50 Klasa 3000 17:15 Szpiegowska rodzinka 17:40 Mój partner z sali gimnastycznej jest małpą 18:00 Ben 10: Sekret Omnitrixa 19:40 Młodzi Tytani 20:05 Robotboy 20:40 Jam Łasica 21:00 Krowa i kurczak 21:01 Jam Łasica 21:07 Krowa i kurczak 21:30 Mroczne przygody Billy'ego i Mandy 21:55 Zło w potrawce 22:20 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie 22:45 Johnny Bravo 23:10 Atomówki 23:35 Laboratorium Dextera 0:00 Johnny Bravo 0:50 Krowa i kurczak 1:40 Laboratorium Dextera 2:30 Jam Łasica 3:00 Krowa i kurczak 3:25 Mroczne przygody Billy'ego i Mandy 3:50 Zło w potrawce 4:05 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie 4:20 Johnny Bravo 4:45 Atomówki 5:10 Laboratorium Dextera 5:35 Ed, Edd i Eddy Cinemax 6:00 W poszukiwaniu siebie 7:45 W poszukiwaniu cudów 9:15 Pani Soffel 11:05 Najlepsze w Hollywood 2: Przystojniacy 11:30 Chińczyk z wyboru 13:00 Lato roku 1942 14:45 W poszukiwaniu siebie 16:30 W blasku Hollywood 2: Bette Midler 16:55 Pan Przeciętny 18:30 Kolor miłości 20:00 Thelma i Louise 22:05 Eksplozja 0:10 Jennifer 8 2:15 Pod Czerwoną Kakadu 4:20 Ekipa wyrzutków Zone Club 6:00 Obieżyświat (16) 6:30 Areszt domowy (14) 7:00 Ćwiczenia na Karaibach (39) 7:30 Sobota w kuchni (3) 8:00 Kuchnia na co dzień (36) 8:30 Terapia szokowa: Lee Brown (19) 9:00 Ćwiczenia na Karaibach (23) 9:30 Ćwiczenia na Karaibach (24) 10:00 Porządek musi być (59) 10:30 Randka na czas (46) 11:00 Niezwykłe kobiety: Cameron Diaz 12:00 Druga szansa (60) 13:00 Kuchnia na co dzień (36) 13:30 Zakupoholicy (6) 14:30 Terapia szokowa: Lee Brown (19) 15:00 Sobota w kuchni (3) 15:30 Areszt domowy (14) 16:00 Ćwiczenia na Karaibach (39) 16:30 Jedzenioholicy (2) 17:30 Randka na czas (46) 18:00 Porządek musi być (59) 18:30 Porządek musi być (1) 19:00 Druga szansa (60) 20:00 Niezwykłe kobiety: Cameron Diaz 21:00 Dziewczyny bez pary (6) 22:00 Potyczki Jerry'ego Springera (103) 23:00 Potyczki Jerry'ego Springera (83) 0:00 Samotność w Atlancie (6) 1:00 Potyczki Jerry'ego Springera (103) 2:00 Potyczki Jerry'ego Springera (83) 3:00 Dziewczyny bez pary (6) 4:00 Potyczki Jerry'ego Springera (103) 5:00 Potyczki Jerry'ego Springera (83) Discovery Science 6:00 Robotica (7) 7:00 Brainiac (13) 8:00 Jak przetrwać (2) 9:00 Człowiek, który przetrwa wszystko: Kraina kanionów 10:00 Zrozumieć pogodę 11:00 Zrozumieć mosty 12:00 Robotica (7) 13:00 Brainiac (13) 14:00 Jak przetrwać (2) 15:00 Człowiek, który przetrwa wszystko: Kraina kanionów 16:00 Zrozumieć pogodę 17:00 Zrozumieć mosty 18:00 Spojrzenie w przyszłość (12) 19:00 Jak to jest zrobione?: Płyty CD/Rajstopy/Mozzarella 19:30 Jak to jest zrobione? (55) 20:00 Wielkie trzęsienia ziemi 21:00 Dzika przyroda: Życie w stadzie 22:00 Planeta żywiołów: Wulkan 23:00 Jeden krok dalej (4) 23:30 Jeden krok dalej (4) 0:00 Spojrzenie w przyszłość (12) 1:00 Jak to jest zrobione?: Płyty CD/Rajstopy/Mozzarella 1:30 Jak to jest zrobione? (55) 2:00 Wielkie trzęsienia ziemi 3:00 Dzika przyroda: Życie w stadzie 3:50 Planeta żywiołów: Wulkan 4:40 Kuchenna chemia: Owoce i warzywa 5:10 Jeden krok dalej (4) 5:35 Jeden krok dalej (4) Discovery Civilisation 6:00 Detektywi na polu bitwy: Mroczna tajemnica Agincourt 7:00 Wojna i cywilizacja: Proch 8:00 Bitwa o Alamo 9:00 Sfinks: Tajemnica ukryta w kamieniu 10:00 Niewyjaśnione historie: Katastrofa niemieckiego statku 11:00 Bitwa o Alamo 12:00 Detektywi na polu bitwy: Mroczna tajemnica Agincourt 13:00 Wojna i cywilizacja: Proch 14:00 Bitwa o Alamo 15:00 Sfinks: Tajemnica ukryta w kamieniu 16:00 Niewyjaśnione historie: Katastrofa niemieckiego statku 17:00 Bitwa o Alamo 18:00 Detektywi na polu bitwy: Mroczna tajemnica Agincourt 19:00 Wojna i cywilizacja: Proch 20:00 Bitwa o Alamo 21:00 Sfinks: Tajemnica ukryta w kamieniu 22:00 Niewyjaśnione historie: Katastrofa niemieckiego statku 23:00 Bitwa o Alamo 0:00 Detektywi na polu bitwy: Mroczna tajemnica Agincourt 1:00 Wojna i cywilizacja: Proch 2:00 Bitwa o Alamo 3:00 Sfinks: Tajemnica ukryta w kamieniu 3:55 Niewyjaśnione historie: Katastrofa niemieckiego statku 4:45 Bitwa o Alamo 5:35 Wielkie akcje dywersyjne II wojny światowej: Więzienie w Amiens Disney Channel 6:00 Klub przyjaciół Myszki Miki 6:25 Zajączkowo 6:50 Moi przyjaciele - Tygrys i Kubuś 7:00 Kim Kolwiek 7:25 Nie ma to jak hotel 7:45 Fineasz i Ferb 8:10 Hannah Montana 8:35 Nowa szkoła króla 9:00 Aladyn 10:30 Wymiennicy 10:45 Brenda i pan Whiskers 11:10 Cafe Myszka 11:30 Mój brat niedźwiedź 2 13:15 Kacza paczka 13:40 Legenda Tarzana 14:00 Byle do przerwy 14:25 Nowa szkoła króla 14:45 Brenda i pan Whiskers 15:10 Goofy i inni 15:35 Cafe Myszka 16:00 Aladyn 17:35 Lilo i Stitch 18:00 Kim Kolwiek 18:20 Byle do przerwy 18:45 Klasyka Disneya 18:55 Klasyka Disneya 19:00 High School Musical 2 20:40 Nie ma to jak hotel 21:05 Cory w Białym Domu 21:25 Świat Raven 21:50 Klasyka Disneya Jetix 6:00 W.I.T.C.H. 6:20 W.I.T.C.H. 6:45 Pucca 7:05 Iggy Arbuckle 7:30 H2O - wystarczy kropla wody 7:50 H2O - wystarczy kropla wody 8:15 MegaMan NT Warrior 8:35 MegaMan NT Warrior 9:00 Power Rangers Mystic Force 9:25 Power Rangers Mystic Force 9:50 Galactik Football 10:15 Team Galaxy 10:40 Iggy Arbuckle 11:05 Iggy Arbuckle 11:30 Miejskie szkodniki 12:00 Yin Yang Yo! 12:20 Yin Yang Yo! 12:45 Odlotowe agentki 13:10 Odlotowe agentki 13:30 Kino Jetix: Och baby 15:05 Pucca 15:30 Yin Yang Yo! 15:55 Team Galaxy 16:20 Odlotowe agentki 16:45 Odlotowe agentki 17:10 Power Rangers Mystic Force 17:35 Power Rangers Mystic Force 18:00 H2O - wystarczy kropla wody 18:25 H2O - wystarczy kropla wody 18:50 Planeta skeczu 19:00 Naruto 19:25 Król szamanów 19:50 MegaMan NT Warrior 20:15 H2O - wystarczy kropla wody 20:40 H2O - wystarczy kropla wody 21:00 Dziwne przypadki w Blake Holsey 21:25 Dziwne przypadki w Blake Holsey 21:45 Power Rangers Mystic Force 22:10 Eerie, Indiana: Kolejny wymiar 22:30 Power Rangers Time Force 22:55 Power Rangers S.P.D. 23:15 Power Rangers Dino Thunder 23:40 Power Rangers Dino Thunder Eurosport 8:30 Snooker: Turniej China Open w Pekinie 10:30 Pływanie: Mistrzostwa Europy w Eindhoven 11:00 Igrzyska olimpijskie 12:00 Pływanie: Mistrzostwa Europy w Eindhoven 12:30 Snooker: Turniej China Open w Pekinie 15:30 Pływanie: Mistrzostwa Europy w Eindhoven 16:00 Pływanie: Mistrzostwa Europy w Eindhoven 16:30 Pływanie: Mistrzostwa Europy w Eindhoven 17:30 Piłka nożna: Droga do Euro 2008 18:00 Eurogole Flash 18:15 Pływanie: Mistrzostwa Europy w Eindhoven 20:00 Eurogole 20:45 Snooker: Turniej China Open w Pekinie 22:00 Curling: Mistrzostwa Świata kobiet 0:00 Eurogole 0:45 Piłka nożna: Droga do Euro 2008 1:15 Watts 1:30 Zakończenie programu Eurosport 2 7:30 Wiadomości poranne 10:00 Lacrosse: National Lacrosse League 11:00 Futbol australijski: Australian Football League 12:00 Hokej na trawie: Europejska liga hokeja 13:30 Wiadomości Eurosportu 14:30 Hokej na trawie: Europejska liga hokeja 16:00 Futbol australijski: Australian Football League 17:00 Lacrosse: National Lacrosse League 18:00 Wiadomości Eurosportu 18:30 Piłka nożna: Droga do Euro 2008 19:00 Snowboard: Zawody Pucharu Świata w Calgary 19:30 Wiadomości wieczorne 20:00 Carrom: Zawody z cyklu World Series 20:30 Piłka nożna: Droga do Euro 2008 21:30 Lacrosse: National Lacrosse League 23:00 Wiadomości wieczorne 23:15 Futbol australijski: Australian Football League 0:15 Wiadomości Eurosportu HBO 6:00 Gospel 7:40 Vince niepokonany 9:25 Superman: Powrót 11:55 Rodzinne rozgrywki 13:25 Pinokio, przygoda w przyszłości 14:50 Mowa delfinów 16:30 Dowód 18:10 Premiera: Straszny dom 19:40 Premiera: Na planie 20:10 Premiera: Podróż do Nowej Ziemi 22:25 Kiss Kiss Bang Bang 0:05 Cień strachu 1:35 Gregoir Moulin przeciw ludzkości 3:05 Podróż do Nowej Ziemi 5:20 Na planie HBO 2 6:00 Auta 7:55 Rodzina Steedów 3 9:25 Nagroda AFI: Al Pacino 10:55 Magia zmysłów 12:30 Stuart Malutki 3: Trochę natury 13:45 Inspektor do zadań specjalnych 15:20 Poddaj się, Dorotko 16:45 Ja, twardziel 18:05 Deja vu 20:10 Dynastia Tudorów (6) 21:05 Dynastia Tudorów (7) 22:00 Dynastia Tudorów (8) 22:55 Dynastia Tudorów (9) 23:45 Dynastia Tudorów (10) 0:40 Lucky Louie (3) 1:05 Firewall 2:50 Amatorzy w konopiach 4:30 Za dziesięć dwunasta HBO Comedy 10:00 Republikanin 11:40 Najgorszy tydzień w moim życiu 2 (4) 12:10 Najgorszy tydzień w moim życiu 2 (5) 12:40 Split 7-10 14:15 Piraci z Karaibów: Skrzynia umarlaka 16:45 Najgorszy tydzień w moim życiu 2 (5) 17:15 Republikanin 18:55 Split 7-10 20:30 Californication (9) 21:00 Casanova 22:50 Wycieczka szkolna 0:20 Californication (9) 0:50 Trawka 3 (12) 1:15 Klik: I robisz, co chcesz 3:00 Zakończenie programu Kino Polska 8:30 Bajki 8:35 Bajki: Kukuryków 9:10 Rodzina do kina 9:15 Rodzina do kina: Mów mi Rockefeller 10:40 Seans w Iluzjonie 10:45 Seans w Iluzjonie: Kronika PAT 11:05 Seans w Iluzjonie: Złota maska 12:25 Seans z przymrużeniem kamery 12:30 Seans z przymrużeniem kamery: Deja vu 14:15 Rodzina do kina 14:20 Rodzina do kina: Królestwo Zielonej Polany 15:25 Rodzina do kina 15:30 Rodzina do kina: W pustyni i w puszczy: Ucieczka (3/4) 16:20 Rodzina do kina: W pustyni i w puszczy: Smain (4-ost.) 17:15 Rodzina do kina 17:20 Rodzina do kina: Jezioro osobliwości 18:55 Rodzina do kina 19:00 Rodzina do kina: Mrzonka 20:05 Seans z przymrużeniem kamery 20:10 Seans z przymrużeniem kamery: V.I.P. 22:00 Seans z przymrużeniem kamery: Carmen po polsku 22:20 Seans z przymrużeniem kamery: Na każde wezwanie 22:35 Seans z przymrużeniem kamery 22:40 Seans z przymrużeniem kamery: Rififi po sześćdziesiątce 0:05 Seans z przymrużeniem kamery: Kilka praktycznych sposobów na przedłużenie sobie życia 0:40 Seans z przymrużeniem kamery: Retro 0:55 Seans. Kamera na reżysera - Aleksander Ford 1:00 Seans. Kamera na reżysera - Aleksander Ford: Ósmy dzień tygodnia 2:25 Seans. Kamera na reżysera - Aleksander Ford: Droga młodych 3:10 Seans. Dyrektorzy 3:15 Seans. Dyrektorzy: Dyrektorzy: Spadająca gwiazda (3) 4:35 Seans. Dyrektorzy: Życiorys 5:05 Zakończenie programu Mezzo 6:00 Divertimezzo 10:00 Marin Marais: 'Alcide' 12:15 Dzieła Henry Purcella wykonuje zespół Orpheus Britannicus 13:30 Divertimezzo 17:00 Marc-Antoine Charpentier w Barokowym Centrum Muzycznym w Wersalu 18:30 Christophe Rousset 19:00 Marc-Antoine Charpentier: 'Le Tombeau' 20:15 Ensemble La Fenice wykonuje fragmenty utworu Claudio Monteverdiego: Vespro della Beata Vergine 20:30 Kurt Weill: 'Rozkwit i upadek miasta Mahagonny' 22:45 Igor Strawiński: 'Święto wiosny' 23:40 Fryderyk Chopin: Wariacje na temat arii 'La ci darem la mano' 0:00 Około północy: Wolność teraz! 4 Walls 1:00 Divertimezzo 2:00 Około północy: Dwie północe 3:00 Divertimezzo 4:00 Około północy: Wolność teraz, 2006! Hors Chant - John Tchicai 5:00 Divertimezzo MiniMini 6:00 Kacze opowieści (24) 6:25 Milton Mikroskopek (24) 6:30 Tabaluga 3 (12) 6:55 Tomek i przyjaciele (28) 7:05 Przygody Misia Paddingtona (23) 7:30 Witaj, Franklin (23) 7:55 Lisek Pablo (47) 8:00 Noddy (17) 8:10 Krecik (5) 8:40 SamSam (18) 8:50 Rumcajs (39) 9:00 Zdjęciaki (83) 9:05 Czerwony traktorek 4 (12) 9:20 Niedźwiedź w dużym niebieskim domu (8) 9:45 Bracia koala (58) 10:00 Bawmy się, Sezamku (48) 10:25 Globtroter Grover (18) 10:30 Klaun Kiri (6) 10:35 Opowieści mamy Mirabelle (6) 11:00 Noddy (16) 11:10 Krecik (4) 11:40 SamSam (17) 11:50 Rumcajs (38) 12:00 Pingu (17) 12:05 Tomek i przyjaciele. Jak lokomotywy uratowały lotnisko 12:55 Dziwne przygody Koziołka Matołka (2) 13:05 Fifi Niezapominajka (9) 13:20 Magiczne przygody misia Ruperta (16) 13:30 Szczenięce lata Clifforda (20) 14:00 Kacze opowieści (23) 14:25 Milton Mikroskopek (23) 14:30 Tabaluga 3 (11) 14:55 Tomek i przyjaciele (27) 15:05 Przygody Misia Paddingtona (22) 15:30 Witaj, Franklin (22) 15:55 Lisek Pablo (46) 16:00 Zdjęciaki (82) 16:05 Czerwony traktorek 4 (11) 16:20 Niedźwiedź w dużym niebieskim domu (7) 16:45 Bracia koala (57) 17:00 Bawmy się, Sezamku (47) 17:25 Globtroter Grover (17) 17:30 Klaun Kiri (5) 17:35 Opowieści mamy Mirabelle (5) 18:00 Pingu (18) 18:05 Elmo i magia gotowania 19:08 Fifi Niezapominajka (10) 19:20 Magiczne przygody misia Ruperta (17) 19:30 Szczenięce lata Clifforda (21) 20:00 Zakończenie programu MTV Polska 6:00 Alarm MTV 7:00 MTV kofeina 8:00 Music non-stop 10:00 Efekt Eks 13:00 Audiomix 14:00 MTV Maxxx Hits 15:00 MTV Player 15:30 Króliczki Playboya 16:00 Date My Mom 16:30 Exposed 17:00 Date My Mom 17:30 Penetratorzy 18:00 Supersłodkie 16. urodziny 18:30 Raperski dom Runa 19:00 The Real World 19:30 Co ty na to, tato? 20:00 Pimp My Ride 20:30 MTV wkurza 21:00 Viva La Bam 21:30 Pięść mistrza Zen 22:00 Z pamiętnika byłej dziewicy 22:30 South Park 23:00 Zakład 0:00 Don't kill the music National Geographic Channel 6:00 Cudowne bestie: Genialny gołąb 7:00 Małpy z ulic miasta: Chłopaki w kapturach 8:00 Cudowne bestie: Genialna świnia 9:00 Cudowne bestie: Genialny pies 10:00 Cudowne bestie: Genialny gołąb 11:00 Śmiertelna pułapka na dinozaury 12:00 Sekcja dinozaura 13:00 Sekcja zwłok krokodyla 14:00 Żmije prawie doskonałe 15:00 Dlaczego psy się śmieją, a szympansy płaczą (1/2) 16:00 Dlaczego psy się śmieją, a szympansy płaczą (2-ost.) 17:00 Za kulisami: Oblężenie Betlejem 18:00 Zdumiewający ludzki organizm 19:00 Sześć stopni może zmienić świat 20:00 Pirackie skarby 21:00 Architektoniczne kolosy starożytności: Koloseum 22:00 Architektoniczne kolosy starożytności: Piramida Cheopsa 23:00 Architektoniczne kolosy starożytności: Katedra w Chartres 0:00 Sześć stopni może zmienić świat 1:00 Pirackie skarby 2:00 Śmiertelna pułapka na dinozaury 3:00 Architektoniczne kolosy starożytności: Koloseum 4:00 Architektoniczne kolosy starożytności: Piramida Cheopsa 5:00 Architektoniczne kolosy starożytności: Katedra w Chartres Planete 6:45 Lotnictwo przyszłości: Wiropłaty (1/3) 7:40 Leksykon ciąży (9/15) 8:05 Leksykon ciąży (10/15) 8:35 Leksykon ciąży (11/15) 9:00 Niezły kanał (4) 9:10 Azja - raj na ziemi: Bali (3/8) 9:35 Leksykon ciąży (12/15) 10:00 Geldof w Afryce (6-ost.) 10:35 Rewolucja 12:05 Ginące gatunki: Nosorożec czarny (2/16) 12:40 Zagadka Trójkąta Bermudzkiego 13:35 Rodzina, obczyzna i kasety wideo 15:15 Superszpieg. Człowiek, który zdradził Zachód 16:15 Rodziny na świecie: Indie (1/18) 16:50 Na przekór wszystkiemu. Obrona Malty 17:50 Rakotwórcza słodycz 18:50 Benedykt XVI - mój Watykan 19:45 Premiera. Współczesny świat: Akademia Pana Piotra: Praca serca/Mszaki. Fizjologia rozmnażania się (2/5) 20:15 Premiera. Przyroda i podróże: Watriane pole 20:45 Premiera. Filmowe dochodzenia: Zrozumieć wszechświat: Sąsiedzi (3/6) 21:35 Niezły kanał (4) 21:45 Premiera. Filmowe dochodzenia: Zrozumieć wszechświat: Dalekie podróże (4/6) 22:35 Skrzydlata potęga: C-17 na rodeo (1/10) 23:35 Śmierć człowieka pracy 1:45 Ci niezwykli ludzie (1/7) 2:15 Leksykon ciąży (4/15) 2:40 Leksykon ciąży (13/15) Polsat 2 6:00 Wydarzenia 6:30 Graczykowie: Szczęśliwe numerki (22) 7:00 Gra w ciemno 8:00 Pierwsza miłość (660) 8:45 Samo życie (1033) 9:15 Piotr Bałtroczyk przedstawia 3 10:15 Kochaj mnie, kochaj! (10) 11:15 Gra w ciemno 12:10 Interwencja 12:30 Drogówka 13:00 Daleko od noszy: Mściciel w masce (91) 13:30 Świat według Kiepskich: Tawariszcz kamandir (121) 14:00 Piotr Bałtroczyk przedstawia 3 15:00 Klinika samotnych serc (15) 16:00 Pensjonat Pod Różą: Uwodziciel (13) 17:05 Wydarzenia 17:35 Drogówka 18:05 Gra w ciemno 19:00 Graczykowie: Wojsko (23) 19:40 Interwencja 20:00 Wydarzenia 20:45 Pierwsza miłość (661) 21:30 Samo życie (1034) 22:00 Fala zbrodni: Zbieracze śmierci (22) 23:00 Świat według Kiepskich: Romantica (122) 23:30 Rodzina zastępcza: Uczciwy glina (125) 0:00 Daleko od noszy: Żywy test (92) 0:30 Drogówka 1:00 Samo życie (1034) 1:30 Graczykowie: Wojsko (23) 2:05 Interwencja 2:30 Wydarzenia 3:15 Pierwsza miłość (661) 4:00 Świat według Kiepskich: Romantica (122) 4:30 Daleko od noszy: Żywy test (92) 5:00 Fala zbrodni: Zbieracze śmierci (22) Polsat Sport 7:00 Piłka nożna: Liga włoska 9:00 Cafe Futbol 10:40 Piłka nożna: Liga belgijska 12:50 Piłka nożna: Liga szkocka 15:00 K.O. TV Classics 16:00 FIFA Futbol Mundial 16:40 Gol 18:10 Punkt, set, mecz 18:30 Piłka nożna: Liga angielska 20:40 Formuła 1: Grand Prix Malezji 22:40 Piłka nożna: Liga angielska 0:40 Zakończenie programu Polsat Sport Extra 7:00 Piłka nożna: Liga grecka 9:00 Trans World Sport 10:00 Piłka nożna: 2. liga angielska 12:10 Piłka nożna: Liga włoska 14:20 Piłka nożna: Liga holenderska 16:30 Tenis ziemny: Turniej ATP Masters Series w Indian Wells 18:40 Piłka nożna: 2. liga angielska 20:50 Formuła 1: Grand Prix Australii 23:00 Boks: Gala w Auburn Hills 1:00 Zakończenie programu TCM 6:15 Zabierz mnie na mecz 7:45 To się wydarzyło na największej wystawie świata 9:30 Uroda życia 11:30 Kim 13:20 Przygody Robin Hooda 15:00 Deszczowa piosenka 16:40 Classic Shorts 2007: The Amazing Trousers 17:00 Bajeczny cyrk Billy Rose 19:00 Szaleństwo króla Jerzego 21:00 Cyrk straceńców 22:50 Umarli w butach 1:15 Cyrk straceńców 3:00 Stacja arktyczna "Zebra" 5:30 To się wydarzyło na największej wystawie świata Tele 5 7:20 Bajka za bajką (3/23) 8:00 Bajka za bajką (4/23) 8:30 Bajki babci Grace 10:20 Conan (8/22) 11:15 Srebrny rumak 13:00 Moja piękna grubaska (90/178) 14:00 Dishdogz 15:40 Buon Appetito! 2 16:10 Brygada Acapulco (33/48) 17:05 Moja piękna grubaska (91/178) 18:00 Kosmiczna kasa 19:00 Conan (9/22) 20:00 Szkoła Byddy'ego 21:50 Oblicza zbrodni (28) 22:50 Lub czasopisma 23:05 Wizje zbrodni (13/15) 23:40 Straż graniczna (13/24) 0:10 Prowokacja zmysłów 2:30 Rybia nocka ZigZap/Hyper 6:00 Histeria: Chiny (14) 6:25 Pinky i Mózg: Nie igra się z miłością (30) 6:50 Ekstremalne kaczory: Glutorejd (4) 7:00 Freakazoid 2: Zjazd miłośników science fiction (7) 7:25 Friday Wear: Friday where? (1) 7:30 Krewni i znajomi królika 8:00 Kod Lyoko 3: Sabotaż (9) 8:30 6 w pracy 5 (2) 9:00 Spalony 10:35 Histeria: To i owo o tyranach (15) 11:00 Pinky i Mózg: Szczegółowe studia nad historią (31) 11:25 Ekstremalne kaczory: Złapać kometę (5) 11:35 Friday Wear: Brak słów (2) 11:40 Freakazoid 2: Wyspa doktora Mistiko (8) 12:05 Time Jam (21) 12:30 Dziewczyny i miłość: Zauroczenie (20) 12:55 Degrassi - nowe pokolenie: Im szybciej, tym lepiej (35) 13:20 Teledyski 13:45 Świat Raven: Za duża presja (23) 14:15 Ruby Gloom: Bardzo ponura plotka (1) 14:45 Wielka płyta 15:10 Ruby Gloom: Uziemieni w Gloomsville (2) 15:35 Klub Winx 3: Jaskinia węża (17) 16:00 Aparatka (76) 16:25 Zakręceni gliniarze: Aniołki Farley'a (2) 17:00 Świat Raven: Grill po sąsiedzku (24) 17:30 Kod Lyoko 3: Bezcielesność (10) 18:00 6 w pracy 5 (3) 18:25 Time Jam (22) 18:50 Zoey 101: Wojny robotów (18) 19:15 Zagubieni z lotu 29: Hotel Tango (4) 19:40 Dziewczyny i miłość: Czynnik ex (21) 20:05 Planeta rocka: The Chemical Brothers (27) 20:30 Degrassi - nowe pokolenie: Gorzkie łzy (1) 21:00 HYPER - PROGRAM POŚWIĘCONY GROM KOMPUTEROWYM: Bleach (46) 21:30 Duel of Titles 21:45 Fresh Air: The Club 22:15 Game Factory: Turok 22:30 Hot News 23:00 Making of: "Jestem legendą" 23:15 Bleach (45) 23:45 Game Play 0:00 Klipy 0:30 Hyper Classic 1:00 Zakończenie programu Discovery Travel & Living 6:00 Hotele dla dwojga: Kapsztad 6:25 Petra Nemcova o życiu modelki: Motywacja 7:15 Anthony Bourdain - bez rezerwacji: Portoryko 8:10 Kiedy Cię nie było...: Nowy Jork - Great Rock Drive 9:00 Luksusowe rezydencje: Psy i koty 9:25 Luksusowe rezydencje: Takie życie to bajka 9:55 Klub wędkarski Buena Vista (8) 10:20 Przygody w dżungli: Amazońska przeprawa 10:50 Niezwykłe wyzwania: Filipiny 11:45 Hotele dla dwojga: Kapsztad 12:10 Petra Nemcova o życiu modelki: Motywacja 13:05 Anthony Bourdain - bez rezerwacji: Portoryko 14:00 Kiedy Cię nie było...: Nowy Jork - Great Rock Drive 15:00 Luksusowe rezydencje: Psy i koty 15:25 Luksusowe rezydencje: Takie życie to bajka 15:55 Klub wędkarski Buena Vista (8) 16:20 Przygody w dżungli: Amazońska przeprawa 16:50 Niezwykłe wyzwania: Filipiny 17:45 Hotele dla dwojga: Kapsztad 18:10 Petra Nemcova o życiu modelki: Motywacja 19:05 Anthony Bourdain - bez rezerwacji: Portoryko 20:00 Kiedy Cię nie było...: Nowy Jork - Great Rock Drive 21:00 Wielkie projekty: Amersham 21:55 World Café - Azja: Hanoi 22:20 World Café - Azja: Bangkok 22:45 Nowi odkrywcy: Najzimniejsze miasto świata 23:35 Taksówki wielkich miast: Petersburg 0:00 Śnieżny patrol: Wielki finał 0:30 Królowie koktajli: San Francisco 1:00 Kiedy Cię nie było...: New Jersey - Azalea Lane 2:00 Anthony Bourdain - bez rezerwacji: Quebec 3:00 Petra Nemcova o życiu modelki: Trud i wysiłek 4:00 Nowi odkrywcy: Filipiny 5:00 Klub wędkarski Buena Vista (9) 5:30 Przygody w dżungli: Podwodne niespodzianki TVN 24 7:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 7:15 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 7:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 7:45 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 8:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 8:15 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 8:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 8:45 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 9:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 9:15 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 9:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 9:45 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 10:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 10:15 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 10:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 10:45 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 11:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 11:30 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 11:45 Portfel 12:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 12:30 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 12:40 Firma 13:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 13:30 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 13:45 Nieruchomości 14:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 14:30 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 14:45 Świat reporterów 15:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 15:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 16:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 16:10 Kalejdoskop tygodnia 16:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 17:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 17:10 Prosto z Polski 17:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 18:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 18:10 24 godziny. Na własne oczy: Sejm 19:00 Skrót informacji 19:05 Firma 19:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 19:45 Fundusze dla zuchwałych 20:00 Serwis informacyjny 20:10 Prosto z Polski 20:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 21:00 Magazyn 24 godziny 22:00 Szkło kontaktowe 23:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 23:10 Kalejdoskop tygodnia 23:30 Serwis informacyjny 0:00 Skrót informacji 0:02 Supermeteo 0:10 Bilans tygodnia 0:30 Prognoza pogody 0:35 Serwis sportowy 0:40 Wydanie drugie, poprawione 1:00 Supermeteo 1:10 Fundusze dla zuchwałych 1:25 Serwis sportowy 1:30 Serwis informacyjny 1:55 Prognoza pogody 2:00 Skrót filmowy 2:02 Supermeteo 2:10 Firma 2:30 Szkło kontaktowe 3:15 Świat reporterów 3:30 Supermeteo 3:40 Nieruchomości 4:00 Serwis sportowy 4:05 Magazyn 24 godziny 5:00 Supermeteo 5:10 Wydanie drugie, poprawione TVN 7 5:45 Policjanci z Miami (24) 6:40 Telesklep 8:40 Detektyw Monk (2/16) 9:40 Nash Bridges (11) 10:40 Nowe przygody Robin Hooda (16) 11:40 Dzika rodzinka 13:15 Pożyczalscy 15:00 Naga broń 16:45 Pan niania 18:25 Akademia policyjna 6: Operacja "Chaos" 20:05 Matrix Reaktywacja 22:55 Gliniarz z Beverly Hills 2 1:00 Operacja "Aurora" 2:45 Zakończenie programu TVN Style 6:00 Telezakupy 7:45 Telewizja od kuchni - flash 8:00 Maja w ogrodzie 8:30 Trinny i Susannah rozbierają Wielką Brytanię (2/5) 9:30 Mamo, to ja 10:00 Jane Austen żałuje (2-ost.) 11:00 Nianiu, na pomoc! (4/13) 11:50 Ślubne pogotowie 12:20 W roli głównej: Kayah 12:50 Tori & Dean 13:15 Telewizja od kuchni - flash 13:30 Taka miłość się nie zdarza: Jasienica 14:00 Miasto kobiet 14:55 Nigella ekspresowo 15:30 Jane Austen żałuje (2-ost.) 16:30 66 niezapomnianych skandali (4/7) 17:00 Ślubne pogotowie 17:30 Duma i uprzedzenie (3/6) 18:30 Po mojemu - Wojciech Cejrowski 19:00 Taka miłość się nie zdarza: Kukulscy 19:30 Magiel towarzyski 20:10 Babska jazda (3) 20:25 Zaklinacze wnętrz 20:55 Mój dom mnie zabija 21:25 SOS Uroda 22:00 W roli głównej: Kayah 22:30 Miasto kobiet 23:25 66 niezapomnianych skandali (4/7) 23:55 Nigella ekspresowo 0:25 Kochanki (6) 1:15 Telezakupy 2:15 Szkoła randkowania 2:40 Ona czyli ja 3:05 Notes kulinarny 3:30 Poznaj moich rodziców 3:55 Tessa w domu 4:20 Młodsza, piękniejsza, szczęśliwsza? 4:45 Zakończenie programu TVN Turbo 6:00 Grand Prix na torze 6:30 Telezakupy 8:00 Jazda polska 8:30 Kulisy Grand Prix 9:00 Polak potrafi 9:30 Monster Jam 10:00 Policyjne taśmy 3 10:30 Operacja Tuning 11:00 Historie motocyklowe 12:00 Na każdą kieszeń 12:30 Zakup kontrolowany 5 13:30 Test 300 14:00 Na osi 14:30 Mechanik 15:00 Crash 15:30 Motoszoł 16:30 Legendy PRL 2 17:00 Turbo kamera 17:30 De Lux 2 17:45 Operacja Tuning 18:15 Jazda polska 18:45 Uwaga! Pirat! 19:15 Wypadek - przypadek 19:45 De Lux 2 20:00 Top Gear 2006 21:00 De Lux 2 21:15 Motorwizja 21:45 Zakup kontrolowany 5 22:45 De Lux 2 23:00 Motoszoł 0:00 Turbo Erotyk 2:00 Operacja Tuning 2:30 Monster Jam 3:00 Jazda polska 3:30 Wypadek - przypadek 4:00 Uwaga! Pirat! 4:30 Na każdą kieszeń 5:00 Zakończenie programu TVP Kultura 9:05 Studio Kultura - informacje 9:10 Zapomniane światło 10:55 Czytelnia (52) 11:25 Giselle 13:00 Rozmowy kontrolowane 14:35 Magiczne drzewo: Połykacze książek (6) 15:05 Magiczne drzewo: Para (7) 15:35 Mambo! Gustavo Dudamel i Simón Bolívar Youth Orchestra w Caracas 16:55 Kino krótkich filmów: Jak działa jamniczek 17:10 Popioły (2-ost.) 19:15 Na niebie na ziemi 20:30 Jak w niebie 22:45 Swingujący Bach (1) 23:50 Ono 1:30 Kino nocne: Babie lato 3:10 Natalie Cole 4:35 Zakończenie programu VIVA Polska 6:00 Planet VIVA 9:00 Kochaj albo rzuć 9:30 O co kaman? 9:40 Kocha, nie kocha 10:00 Parot 10:30 Kochlik 11:00 Kochaj albo rzuć 11:30 Parot 12:00 Kocha, nie kocha 12:30 Rendez-vous 12:40 Parot 13:00 Kochlik 13:30 Zwierzak 14:00 Shibuya 14:40 Planet VIVA 15:00 In & Out 16:00 VivaSpot 17:00 Ringtone Charts 17:45 Rendez-vous 18:00 Parot 18:30 Kochaj albo rzuć 19:00 Parot 19:30 Kochlik 20:00 Planet VIVA 21:00 Kochaj albo rzuć 21:30 O co kaman? 21:40 Planet VIVA 22:00 Download Charts 22:45 Rendez-vous 23:00 Nightrider Zone Europa 8:00 Prozac tango 8:25 Okruchy dnia 10:45 Cinemania (256) 11:15 Nędznicy 13:25 Złota 15:40 Pokój z widokiem 17:50 Wielkie nadzieje 20:00 Misja 22:15 Niebezpieczne związki (3-ost.) 23:55 Biała intryga 1:55 Spekulant 3:35 Nędznicy Cinemax 2 06:00 Nell - dramat obyczajowy reż. Michael Apted, wyk. Jodie Foster, Liam Neeson, Natasha Richardson USA 1994 07:55 Mój przyjaciel Meaulnes - dramat obyczajowy reż. Jean-Daniel Verhaeghe, wyk. Nicolas Duvauchelle, Jean-Baptiste Maunier, Clémence Poésy, Jean-Pierre Marielle Francja 2006 09:35 Kawa z gwiazdami 3: Joaquin Phoenix - magazyn filmowy 10:00 Młody Winston - film biograficzny reż. Richard Attenborough, wyk. Simon Ward, Robert Shaw, Anne Bancroft, Jack Hawkins Wlk. Brytania/USA 1972 12:25 Kandydat - dramat polityczny reż. Niels Arestrup, wyk. Yvan Attal, Maurice Bénichou, Sophie Broustal, Niels Arestrup Francja 2007 14:05 W blasku Hollywood 2: Matt Damon - magazyn filmowy 14:30 Teściowie - komedia reż. Arthur Hiller, wyk. Alan Arkin, Peter Falk, Penny Peyser, Richard Libertini USA 1979 16:15 Pani Soffel - dramat obyczajowy reż. Gillian Armstrong, wyk. Diane Keaton, Mel Gibson, Matthew Modine, Edward Herrmann USA 1984 18:05 Nell - dramat obyczajowy reż. Michael Apted, wyk. Jodie Foster, Liam Neeson, Natasha Richardson USA 1994 20:00 Odgrobadogroba - komediodramat reż. Jan Cvitkovic, wyk. Gregor Bakovic, Drago Milinovic, Sonja Savic, Mojca Fatur Chorwacja/Słowenia 2005 21:40 Człowiek z blizną - film sensacyjny reż. Brian De Palma, wyk. Al Pacino, Steven Bauer, Michelle Pfeiffer, Mary Elizabeth Mastrantonio USA 1983 00:35 Szatański plan - dramat obyczajowy reż. Paul Goldman, wyk. Emily Barclay, Michael Dorman, Robert Morgan, Anthony Hayes Australia 2006 02:05 Ścigani - film sensacyjny reż. Kevin Hooks, wyk. Laurence Fishburne, Stephen Baldwin, Will Patton, Robert John Burke USA 1996 03:40 Siła poezji - dramat obyczajowy reż. J. Miller Tobin, wyk. Frank Langella, Laura Allen, Bruce Romans, Kevin Butler USA 2005 Comedy Central 06:00 Bill Cosby Show - serial odc. 112 reż. Chuck Vinson, Neema Barnette, USA 1984 06:30 Jim wie lepiej - serial odc. 111 USA 2001 07:00 Jim wie lepiej - serial odc. 112 USA 2001 07:25 On, ona i dzieciaki - serial odc. 403 reż. John Bowab, Andy Cadiff, USA 2001 07:50 On, ona i dzieciaki - serial odc. 404 reż. John Bowab, Andy Cadiff, USA 2001 08:15 Roseanne - serial odc. 421 USA 1988 08:45 Ukryta kamera - program rozrywkowy 09:10 Frasier - serial odc. 606 USA 1999 09:35 Frasier - serial odc. 607 USA 1999 10:00 Jak poznałem waszą matkę - serial odc. 208 reż. Pam Fryman, USA 2005 10:25 Jak poznałem waszą matkę - serial odc. 209 reż. Pam Fryman, USA 2005 10:50 Jak poznałem waszą matkę - serial odc. 210 reż. Pam Fryman, USA 2005 11:15 Jim wie lepiej - serial odc. 113 USA 2001 11:45 Jim wie lepiej - serial odc. 114 USA 2001 12:10 Hoży doktorzy - serial odc. 425 reż. Will Mackenzie, Gail Mancuso, USA 2001 12:35 Hoży doktorzy - serial odc. 501 reż. Will Mackenzie, Gail Mancuso, USA 2001 13:00 Diabli nadali - serial odc. 315 reż. Rob Schiller, Robert Berlinger, USA 1998 13:30 Diabli nadali - serial odc. 316 reż. Rob Schiller, Robert Berlinger, USA 1998 14:00 On, ona i dzieciaki - serial odc. 405 reż. John Bowab, Andy Cadiff, USA 2001 14:25 On, ona i dzieciaki - serial odc. 406 reż. John Bowab, Andy Cadiff, USA 2001 14:55 Frasier - serial odc. 608 USA 1999 15:20 Frasier - serial odc. 609 USA 1999 15:50 Bill Cosby Show - serial odc. 113 reż. Chuck Vinson, Neema Barnette, USA 1984 16:15 Jim wie lepiej - serial odc. 115 USA 2001 16:45 Jim wie lepiej - serial odc. 116 USA 2001 17:10 Mork i Mindy - serial odc. 220 reż. Robin Williams, Joel Zwick, USA 1978 17:35 Diabli nadali - serial odc. 317 reż. Rob Schiller, Robert Berlinger, USA 1998 18:00 Diabli nadali - serial odc. 318 reż. Rob Schiller, Robert Berlinger, USA 1998 18:30 On, ona i dzieciaki - serial odc. 407 reż. John Bowab, Andy Cadiff, USA 2001 19:00 On, ona i dzieciaki - serial odc. 408 reż. John Bowab, Andy Cadiff, USA 2001 19:25 Hoży doktorzy - serial odc. 502 reż. Will Mackenzie, Gail Mancuso, USA 2001 19:55 Hoży doktorzy - serial odc. 503 reż. Will Mackenzie, Gail Mancuso, USA 2001 20:20 Alex - serial odc. 101 reż. James Burrows, USA 2006 20:45 Alex - serial odc. 102 reż. James Burrows, USA 2006 21:10 Alex - serial odc. 103 reż. James Burrows, USA 2006 21:35 Alex - serial odc. 104 reż. James Burrows, USA 2006 22:00 Włatcy Móch - serial odc. 214 reż. Bartek Kędzierski, Polska 2006 22:25 Włatcy Móch - serial odc. 301 reż. Bartek Kędzierski, Polska 2006 22:50 Przerysowani - serial animowany odc. 205 reż. Dwayne Carey-Hill, Peter Avanzino, USA 2004 23:15 Przerysowani - serial animowany odc. 206 reż. Dwayne Carey-Hill, Peter Avanzino, USA 2004 23:40 South Park - serial animowany odc. 207 reż. Eric Stough, Trey Parker i inni, USA 1997 00:05 Daily Show - program rozrywkowy 00:35 Co w Trawce piszczy 00:45 Bez skazy - komedia reż. Joel Schumacher, wyk. Robert De Niro, Philip Seymour Hoffman, Barry Miller, Chris Bauer USA 1999 02:10 South Park - serial animowany odc. 207 reż. Eric Stough, Trey Parker i inni, USA 1997 02:35 Było sobie porno - program rozrywkowy odc. 101 03:00 Hoży doktorzy - serial odc. 502 reż. Will Mackenzie, Gail Mancuso, USA 2001 03:30 Hoży doktorzy - serial odc. 503 reż. Will Mackenzie, Gail Mancuso, USA 2001 03:50 Ukryta kamera - program rozrywkowy 04:15 Roseanne - serial odc. 421 USA 1988 04:40 Frasier - serial odc. 608 USA 1999 05:05 Frasier - serial odc. 609 USA 1999 05:30 Mork i Mindy - serial odc. 220 reż. Robin Williams, Joel Zwick, USA 1978 Fox Life 08:10 Myślisz, że umiesz tańczyć? 2 - reality show odc. 9 09:00 Las Vegas - serial, dramat odc. 12, Chuligani i łamacze serc USA 2003 09:55 Ally McBeal 5 - serial komediowy odc. 19, Kolejne niepowodzenie USA 2000 10:50 Jordan - serial kryminalny odc. 14, Czterej ojcowie reż. Tim Kring, USA 2001 11:40 Chirurdzy 3 - serial obyczajowy odc. 4, Pragnienia i nadzieje USA 2005 12:30 Myślisz, że umiesz tańczyć? 2 - reality show odc. 10, part 1 13:25 Las Vegas - serial, dramat odc. 13, Kiedy w Vegas gasną światła USA 2003 14:20 Ally McBeal 5 - serial komediowy odc. 20, Czego się nie robi dla miłości USA 2000 15:25 Chirurdzy 3 - serial obyczajowy odc. 15, Chodzenie po wodzie USA 2005 16:20 Jordan - serial kryminalny odc. 15, Gesty przebaczenia reż. Tim Kring, USA 2001 17:10 Las Vegas 2 - serial, dramat odc. 21, Tajemniczy intruz USA 2003 18:10 Agent w spódnicy 2 - serial komediowy odc. 9, Wybuchowy naszyjnik reż. Oley Sassone, Reza Badiyi, USA 2002 19:10 Ally McBeal 5 - serial komediowy odc. 21, Prawdziwe ja USA 2000 20:05 Jordan - serial kryminalny odc. 16, Zagubiony i odnaleziony reż. Tim Kring, USA 2001 21:00 Will i Grace 8 - serial komediowy odc. 1, Żywy i aktywny USA 1998 21:25 Will i Grace 8 - serial komediowy odc. 2, Podążając za emocjami USA 1998 21:55 Brzydula Betty 2 - serial komediowy odc. 1, Betty i jej smutki USA 2006 22:50 Zaklinacz dusz 2 - serial komediowy odc. 7, Zły cykl USA 2005 23:50 Las Vegas - serial, dramat odc. 14, Nocne wyskoki USA 2003 00:40 Myślisz, że umiesz tańczyć? 2 - reality show odc. 10, part 2 01:30 Jordan - serial kryminalny odc. 12, Więzy krwi reż. Tim Kring, USA 2001 02:20 Być jak gwiazda - program rozrywkowy odc. 26, Kelly Clarkson Kuchnia TV 07:00 Telesprzedaż 07:30 Szefowie kuchni 2 - magazyn kulinarny odc. 1 08:00 Gotowanie dla dzieci z Luisem: Hot-dogi - magazyn kulinarny odc. 18 08:10 Julie gotuje: Sami przygotujcie prażone bakalie - magazyn kulinarny odc. 16 08:15 Telesprzedaż 08:50 Gotuj z Kuroniem 2: Makaron ze szpinakiem - Jacek Cygan - magazyn kulinarny odc. 6 09:15 Tyler na tropie doskonałości: Kanapka doskonała - magazyn kulinarny odc. 19 09:40 Dania w pół godziny: Łosoś z kolorowym ryżem - magazyn kulinarny odc. 50 10:05 Na słodko 3: Owoce tropikalne - magazyn kulinarny odc. 13 10:30 Sobota w kuchni: James Martin i Jo Pratt - magazyn kulinarny odc. 62 11:00 Para w kuchni 2 - magazyn kulinarny odc. 28 11:30 Telesprzedaż 12:05 Dania w pół godziny: Łosoś z kolorowym ryżem - magazyn kulinarny odc. 50 12:35 Gotowanie dla dzieci z Luisem: Hot-dogi - magazyn kulinarny odc. 18 12:45 Telesprzedaż 13:15 Gotuj z Kuroniem 2: Kurczak aksamitny - Piotr Najsztub - magazyn kulinarny odc. 7 13:40 Tyler na tropie doskonałości: Kanapka doskonała - magazyn kulinarny odc. 19 14:05 Słodki drań 2: Placki - magazyn kulinarny odc. 3 14:30 Julie gotuje: Sami przygotujcie prażone bakalie - magazyn kulinarny odc. 16 14:35 Dania w pół godziny: Pieczony kurczak z czosnkiem i rozmarynem - magazyn kulinarny odc. 51 15:00 Zgrabne gotowanie - magazyn kulinarny odc. 33 15:25 Tyler na tropie doskonałości: Doskonały kurczak pieczony - magazyn kulinarny odc. 20 15:50 Kurs gotowania Donny Dooher - magazyn kulturalny 16:20 Na słodko 3: Ricotta i ser kozi - magazyn kulinarny odc. 14 16:45 Julie gotuje: Sami przygotujcie prażone bakalie - magazyn kulinarny odc. 16 16:50 Jacques Pepin - dania na szybko - magazyn kulinarny odc. 23 17:25 Gary Rhodes w Zjednoczonym Królestwie Smaku: Orkady - magazyn kulinarny odc. 9 17:55 Sobota w kuchni: Brian Turner, Annabel Karmel i Merlin Griffiths - magazyn kulinarny odc. 63 18:25 Przekręty Jamiego Olivera: Świat na talerzu - magazyn kulinarny odc. 33 19:00 Julie gotuje: Sami przygotujcie prażone bakalie - magazyn kulinarny odc. 16 19:05 Martha 2: Eric Close i Charo - talk show odc. 56 19:50 Gotowanie dla dzieci z Luisem: Empaniady - magazyn kulinarny odc. 19 20:00 Ser w plasterkach: Sery Grecji - serial dokumentalny odc. 21 20:25 Wielcy szefowie kuchni: Michel Roux - serial dokumentalny odc. 1 20:55 Mondovino: Pax Panoramix - serial dokumentalny odc. 4 Francja/USA 2004 21:55 Kogel Mogel - program informacyjny odc. 13 22:00 Para w kuchni 2 - magazyn kulinarny odc. 28 22:30 Szefowie kuchni 2 - magazyn kulinarny odc. 1 23:00 Słodki drań 2: Placki - magazyn kulinarny odc. 3 23:25 Gotuj z Kuroniem 2: Kurczak aksamitny - Piotr Najsztub - magazyn kulinarny odc. 7 23:55 Ser i marmolada - komediodramat reż. Branko Djurić, wyk. Dragan Bjelogrlic, Roberto Magnifico, Vlado Novak, Tanja Ribič, Igor Samobor, Branko Djurić, Teja Glažar, Rene Bitorajac Słowenia 2003 01:30 Tyler na tropie doskonałości: Doskonały kurczak pieczony - magazyn kulinarny odc. 20 01:55 Zgrabne gotowanie - magazyn kulinarny odc. 33 02:20 Para w kuchni: Tarta tatin - magazyn kulinarny odc. 4 02:50 Dania w pół godziny: Pieczony kurczak z czosnkiem i rozmarynem - magazyn kulinarny odc. 51 03:15 Słodki drań: Piernik - magazyn kulinarny odc. 3 03:45 Tyler na tropie doskonałości: Doskonały kurczak pieczony - magazyn kulinarny odc. 20 04:10 Zgrabne gotowanie - magazyn kulinarny odc. 33 04:35 Para w kuchni: Tarta tatin - magazyn kulinarny odc. 4 Zone Romantica 06:00 Ojciec Coraje - serial odc. 120 reż. Martin Seban i Sebastian Pivotto, Argentyna 2004 07:00 Smak twoich ust - telenowela odc. 30 reż. Carlos Izgnierdo, Arguimedes Rivero, Wenezuela 2004 08:00 Żona dla taty - telenowela odc. 34 reż. Italo Galleani, Chile 2007 09:00 Córka ogrodnika - telenowela odc. 53 reż. Luis Alberto Lamata, Meksyk 2003 10:00 Pokraka - telenowela odc. 43 reż. Diego Mejia, Kolumbia 2007 11:00 Marzenia nic nie kosztują - telenowela odc. 81 reż. Yaki Ortega, Tito Rojas, Arquimedes Riero, Wenezuela/USA 2005 12:00 Smak twoich ust - telenowela odc. 30 reż. Carlos Izgnierdo, Arguimedes Rivero, Wenezuela 2004 13:00 Żona dla taty - telenowela odc. 34 reż. Italo Galleani, Chile 2007 14:00 Córka ogrodnika - telenowela odc. 53 reż. Luis Alberto Lamata, Meksyk 2003 15:00 Pokraka - telenowela odc. 43 reż. Diego Mejia, Kolumbia 2007 16:00 Żona dla taty - telenowela odc. 34 reż. Italo Galleani, Chile 2007 17:00 Marzenia nic nie kosztują - telenowela odc. 81 reż. Yaki Ortega, Tito Rojas, Arquimedes Riero, Wenezuela/USA 2005 18:00 Córka ogrodnika - telenowela odc. 53 reż. Luis Alberto Lamata, Meksyk 2003 19:00 Pokraka - telenowela odc. 43 reż. Diego Mejia, Kolumbia 2007 20:00 Ojciec Coraje - serial odc. 120 reż. Martin Seban i Sebastian Pivotto, Argentyna 2004 21:00 Żona dla taty - telenowela odc. 34 reż. Italo Galleani, Chile 2007 22:00 Zaplątani w sieci - serial odc. 11 reż. Nicolas Parodi, Argentyna 2005 23:00 Smak twoich ust - telenowela odc. 30 reż. Carlos Izgnierdo, Arguimedes Rivero, Wenezuela 2004 00:00 Pokraka - telenowela odc. 43 reż. Diego Mejia, Kolumbia 2007 01:00 Córka ogrodnika - telenowela odc. 53 reż. Luis Alberto Lamata, Meksyk 2003 01:55 Marzenia nic nie kosztują - telenowela odc. 81 reż. Yaki Ortega, Tito Rojas, Arquimedes Riero, Wenezuela/USA 2005 02:40 Smak twoich ust - telenowela odc. 30 reż. Carlos Izgnierdo, Arguimedes Rivero, Wenezuela 2004 03:30 Ojciec Coraje - serial odc. 119 reż. Martin Seban i Sebastian Pivotto, Argentyna 2004 04:20 Ojciec Coraje - serial odc. 120 reż. Martin Seban i Sebastian Pivotto, Argentyna 2004 04:55 Marzenia nic nie kosztują - telenowela odc. 81 reż. Yaki Ortega, Tito Rojas, Arquimedes Riero, Wenezuela/USA 2005 Canal + Sport 2 17:00 Piłka nożna Liga hiszpańska: Mecz Real Madryt - Valencia CF 19:00 Sport+ - magazyn sportowy odc. 1 19:55 Piłka nożna Liga francuska: Mecz Olympique Lyon - Paris Saint-Germain 22:00 Sport+ - magazyn sportowy odc. 2 AXN Sci Fi 06:00 Po tamtej stronie - serial SF odc. 9 07:00 Blok promocyjny AXN Sci-Fi 15:00 Czynnik PSI 4 - serial SF odc. 13 16:00 Po tamtej stronie - serial SF odc. 9 17:00 Ziemia: Ostatnie starcie 4 - serial SF odc. 14 18:00 Sliders: Piąty wymiar 5 - serial SF odc. 2 19:00 Star Trek: Następne pokolenie 7 - serial SF odc. 11 20:00 Lexx 4 - serial SF odc. 24 21:00 Czynnik PSI 4 - serial SF odc. 13 22:00 Gwiezdne wrota 2 - serial SF odc. 2 23:00 Gwiezdne wrota 2 - serial SF odc. 3 00:00 Sliders: Piąty wymiar 5 - serial SF odc. 3 01:00 Star Trek: Następne pokolenie 7 - serial SF odc. 12 02:00 Gwiezdne wrota - serial SF odc. 1 03:00 Czynnik PSI 4 - serial SF odc. 14 04:00 Po tamtej stronie - serial SF odc. 9 05:00 Ziemia: Ostatnie starcie 4 - serial SF odc. 14 Extreme Sports Channel 06:00 P.I.G.: P.I.G. Snow 2 07:00 I-Ex odc. 21 07:30 10 Count odc. 21 08:00 Awe odc. 8 08:30 Ride Guide Snow 2007 odc. 4 09:00 LG Action Sports Championships odc. 4 10:00 Drop in TV New Zealand odc. 9 10:30 The Raid odc. 2 11:00 The Reality Of Speed odc. 3 11:30 Rebel TV odc. 15 12:00 LG Action Sports Championships odc. 4 13:00 P.I.G.: P.I.G. Snow 2 14:00 Drop in TV New Zealand odc. 9 14:30 The Raid odc. 2 15:00 FIFA Beach Soccer odc. 1 16:00 I-Ex odc. 21 16:30 10 Count odc. 21 17:00 Awe odc. 8 17:30 Ride Guide Snow 2007 odc. 4 18:00 LG Action Sports Championships odc. 4 19:00 The Reality Of Speed odc. 3 19:30 Rebel TV odc. 15 20:00 Drop in TV New Zealand odc. 9 20:30 The Raid odc. 2 21:00 LG Action Sports Championships odc. 4 22:00 King of the Cage odc. 16 23:00 I-Ex odc. 21 23:30 10 Count odc. 21 00:00 Awe odc. 8 00:30 The Dudesons odc. 4 01:00 King of the Cage odc. 16 02:00 Drop in TV New Zealand odc. 9 02:30 The Raid odc. 2 03:00 P.I.G.: P.I.G. Snow 2 04:00 The Reality Of Speed odc. 3 04:30 Rebel TV odc. 15 05:00 FIFA Beach Soccer odc. 1 Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Puls z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Info z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Channel z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Sport z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Info Warszawa z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Hallmark Channel z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + Film z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + Sport z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki National Geographic Channel z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Ale Kino! z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Animal Planet z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki AXN z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki BBC Entertainment z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki BBC Lifestyle z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Cartoon Network z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Cinemax z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Zone Club z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Science z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Civilisation z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Disney Channel z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Jetix z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Eurosport z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Eurosport 2 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO 2 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO Comedy z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Kino Polska z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Mezzo z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki MiniMini z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki MTV Polska z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Planete z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat 2 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat Sport z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat Sport Extra z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TCM z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Tele 5 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki ZigZap z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Hyper z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Travel & Living z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 24 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 7 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN Style z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN Turbo z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Kultura z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki VIVA Polska z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Zone Europa z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Cinemax 2 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Comedy Central z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Fox Life z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Kuchnia TV z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Zone Romantica z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Extreme Sports Channel z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki AXN Sci Fi z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + Sport 2 z 2008 roku